


貓檸   虹心

by Lorna_ploaris



Category: K-pop, X1 (Korea Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorna_ploaris/pseuds/Lorna_ploaris
Summary: 最近連環爆，希望孩子們都可以好好的。
Kudos: 1





	貓檸   虹心

X1的宋亨俊在PD時候就以可愛精緻的臉蛋、乖巧單純的個性吸引大票粉絲，順利闖進11名成員出道之後，更是吸粉無數，但同時也吸引了某些心亂不軌的人注意。  
——  
又一次海外拼盤結束，X1的成員一個個帶著口罩耳機出現在機場，在外等待的粉絲用尖叫及相機熱烈歡迎他們，過程中難免推擠，走在最後一個的宋亨俊被保鏢及粉絲的雙重推擠下，不知不覺離前面的成員越來越遠，在經過一個柱子轉角的時候突然手腕一個拉力，他還來不及反應過來，一頂帽子蓋在他的頭上，罩住他的整張臉，然後那人不顧他的掙扎，把他拉到了廁所。

宋亨俊臉上的口罩跟帽子被大力扯下丟在地上，「你是誰？」宋亨俊一邊往後退遠離他眼前根本沒看過的男人，一邊質問，手悄悄的探到口袋裡摸到手機、撥打緊急聯絡人，但他對面的男人卻根本不回答他的問題，直接往他撲過去，拉住他的雙手，把他壓在門上，「亨俊啊……我很喜歡你你知道嗎、可是你都對別人笑、你是我的你怎麼可以……」他一邊碎念，一邊不顧宋亨俊的掙扎在他的脖子、臉上亂親亂舔，宋亨俊努力閃躲想掙脫他的壓制，但是對方力氣遠大過他，手腕都掙扎出紅印了還是絲毫不動，對方甚至從口袋拿出童軍繩把他的雙手緊緊的綁在一起，「放開我！」宋亨俊一直掙扎，但對方依舊輕而易舉的達成拘束的動作，然後從他的衣服下襬緩緩往上摸並把他的衣服掀起來，舔拭他的皮膚，「不要碰我！走開！」宋亨俊更加大力的掙扎，其中手打中了那男人的臉，那男人動作稍微停滯。

停滯之後他一巴掌打在宋亨俊的臉上，以及一拳打在肚子上，宋亨俊因為痛覺而跪倒在地大口大口的喘氣時，那男人抓著宋亨俊的頭髮，逼他抬頭「我喜歡你、要操你是你的榮幸，給我配合一點！」語畢，他把宋亨俊推倒在地，伸手揉捏他的下身跟他的腰，宋亨俊本來靈動的大眼睛慢慢的失去光澤，眼角一滴淚水滑過，他閉上眼睛，儼然放棄了掙扎。

那男人看宋亨俊不動了，他依舊興奮的想脫掉宋亨俊的衣服及褲子，但當他衣服脫了一半時，本來被他堵住的廁所大門卻被猛力踹開，門外站著10個風格各異、臉上因生氣而猙獰表情也各異的帥哥，他們先是看到那男人，之後再看到地上衣衫不整、雙手被綁，臉上還有紅腫的宋亨俊，立刻就炸了。

他們大步衝了過去，韓勝宇在最後面跟曹承衍對視一眼後果斷關上門，李翰潔衝了過去把男人抓起來甩在一邊，然後金宇碩金曜漢等人不同以往在鏡頭前的溫柔陽光形象，直接出拳就是一頓爆揍，那人雖想反抗，但敵不過暴怒的拳頭，而其他人連忙把宋亨俊手上的繩子解開，正要幫他整理衣服時，他卻劇烈反抗，一邊掙扎著說「不要碰我！」，一邊環抱自己，把自己縮起來，「亨俊啊，沒事了，我是敏熙哥啊。」跟他認識最久的姜敏熙試圖接近，卻依舊被推開，其他人也是一樣，不管是誰，只要碰到宋亨俊，他就會劇烈的反抗。

韓勝宇牽著一旁剛被宋亨俊拒絕碰觸的孫東杓，瞇眸想了一瞬之後，他轉頭對著還在跟金曜漢等人爆打那男人的金宇碩說「亨俊不肯讓我們碰他，你要不要試試？不然他這樣，出不了這個門。」

聞言，金宇碩停下手上爆打的動作，拿過一旁的紙巾擦了擦手，緩緩的走向把自己抱起來發抖的宋亨俊，輕聲的哄著「亨俊尼，我是宇碩，沒事了，我們回家。」宋亨俊停止了發抖，他抬起掛滿淚水的臉看向金宇碩，看了大概3秒確認真的是金宇碩後，他沒有了反抗動作，任由金宇碩幫他整理衣服，整理結束後，金宇碩想繼續處理那男人，於是他轉頭想吩咐車俊昊等人帶宋亨俊回宿舍。

但當他要起身時，發現宋亨俊緊緊的拉著他的衣角，指關節都用力到發白的那種拉，韓勝宇把不知道什麼時候掉在地上、宋亨俊的手機撿起來，把依舊在和金宇碩通話的電話掛斷，「宇碩啊，你送他回去吧，他現在應該也比較需要你，這邊，我們來就可以了。」他把手機遞給金宇碩，後者伸手接過後也沒有再多猶豫，直接把宋亨俊抱起來，溫聲的哄著「沒事了，我們回家。」

轉眸，金宇碩恢復冷淡的神情撇了那男人一眼「那他就交給你們了，我先帶亨俊回宿舍。」韓勝宇點頭，從口袋拿出了口罩幫宋亨俊帶上，也停下爆打的金曜漢脫下他身上的外套裹在宋亨俊身上遮住他手上、脖子上的紅痕，宋亨俊不再掙扎，但一向靈氣活潑的大眼已經沒有任何的反應，只是愣愣的看著前方，使得在場的人都非常的火大。

形象一向可可愛愛的孫東杓轉頭看向已經被揍到倒地的男人，笑得腹黑邪氣「吶、你說，我們要怎麼……處置你呢？」  
——  
宋亨俊一路安安靜靜的被金宇碩抱回宿舍，在出租車上，金宇碩跟他說話他也沒有任何的反應，只是一直落淚，金宇碩只好一直幫他擦淚，一直溫聲的安撫他。

到了宿舍，宋亨俊才終於有點反應，他輕聲的說「我想洗澡。」要金宇碩放他下來，金宇碩照做，然後不放心的跟著他，看著宋亨俊整理衣服、拿好東西往浴室走去，看著他挺正常的走進去、關門、聽到水聲之後他走到廚房，打算熱一下冰箱裡的小菜，等一下宋亨俊出來就可以直接吃。

可是直到他熱好菜，宋亨俊都沒有出來，甚至水聲從沒停過，金宇碩立刻放下手上的菜，拿著他剛找出的浴室備用鑰匙，先去浴室門口敲門，宋亨俊沒應聲，門也鎖著，金宇碩直接拿著鑰匙打開門，宋亨俊正拿著浴球，大力的搓洗著自己的身體、手臂，已經擦出了一絲絲的血絲，但他像是不會痛一樣的繼續搓洗，金宇碩連忙衝過去阻止「宋亨俊！你在幹嘛！？」他搶過兇器（浴球：喵喵喵？）並高聲的質問宋亨俊，後者茫然的看著自己空空的手，「我身上髒，我想洗乾淨，還我……」他語帶泣音，並想從金宇碩手上拿回浴球，金宇碩丟掉浴球，伸手抱住他「我知道是我去晚了，但你不要這樣傷害自己好不好……」從接到宋亨俊電話開始，他沒有不自責跟不著急的時候，為什麼會讓他在自己背後被別人帶走，還被這樣對待，而宋亨俊聽到金宇碩這樣說，沒有什麼反應，他只是輕輕的推了一下金宇碩，再一次重複「哥我身上髒，你先不要抱我，等我洗乾淨了再抱好不好。」金宇碩稍微放鬆手臂，看著宋亨俊依舊沒什麼光亮的雙眼說「亨俊才不髒，你很乾淨。」，卻遭到宋亨俊的瘋狂搖頭反駁。

金宇碩低下頭，一口啃在宋亨俊脖子上的紅印上，不顧宋亨俊幾乎要跳起來的反應，輕聲的說「你嫌你自己髒，那我幫你洗。」  
——  
浴室裡水氣彌漫，宋亨俊半跌坐在浴缸邊緣，大口大口的喘氣，也不知道是因為視覺上都是水蒸氣而感覺缺氧，還是因為金宇碩在他身上的舔拭撫摸，「哥……不要了……」宋亨俊搖頭拒絕金宇碩再一次的低下頭，聞言，後者抬起頭，認真的問「還髒嗎？」宋亨俊混亂的點頭又搖頭，他現在只想趕快脫離現在這讓他難受的狀況。

見狀，金宇碩輕嘆一口氣，直起身，拿過一旁的浴巾，幫宋亨俊擦乾身體、抱出浴室，回到他的個人房，他自己坐在床上，把人緊緊的鎖在懷中，「亨俊啊，雖然現在不是跟你說這個的時機，但哥想要讓你知道，你不髒，我的亨俊最乾淨最單純，知道嗎？……你大概也猜到了吧，哥喜歡你，所以你傷害自己，哥會痛的。」金宇碩語帶溫柔和堅定的說，宋亨俊一句一句聽著，大眼慢慢的注入它應有的活力，宋亨俊抬頭看著金宇碩溫柔的臉，緩緩的伸手抱住他。  
「那哥再幫我消毒吧，徹底的。」  
——  
金宇碩喜歡宋亨俊的一切，最喜歡他帶著活潑與單純、只看著他、對他撒著嬌的眼睛，但現在，金宇碩更喜歡後者帶著情慾的眼睛，大大的眼睛半瞇，裡面充滿著生理的淚水，眼角發紅、眼裡迷濛，看得他下腹一緊。

偏偏宋亨俊還疑惑的看著停下動作的金宇碩，用有些低沉但依舊勾人的聲音問著「哥？怎麼……唔……」但出口的問句尚未完全傳達，就被金宇碩堵住了，金宇碩勾著宋亨俊的軟舌，引導它舔拭他主人的上顎及下顎，唇齒交纏間，金宇碩的雙手也不忘在宋亨俊白玉般的身上留下一點一點的紅痕，如同在雪地綻放的紅梅一般。

接著金宇碩唇慢慢的往下，幾近虔誠的親吻過宋亨俊的脖子、手臂、手腕、腰等處，接著抬起後者雪白的大腿，輕輕的在大腿內側吻了吻後，張口含住了他的稚嫩，宋亨俊睜大雙眼，「哥！你不用這麼做的！」他起身伸手想推拒金宇碩埋在他雙腿中的頭，卻被金宇碩一個刻意的吸允舔拭又咬著唇倒回原位，金宇碩吐出口中的稚嫩，親了親柱身，由下往上看宋亨俊，勾著笑容說「我樂意，何況……亨俊啊，你現在該擔心的，可不是這一件小事。」金宇碩將已經塗好潤滑劑的手指在宋亨俊的穴口按摩擴張一下後，便探了進去，同時他也繼續取悅唇邊的稚嫩。

宋亨俊還在疑惑金宇碩的話，下一秒被雙重進攻的不適及快感逼得不得不用手摀住自己的嘴巴，壓下已經到唇邊的驚呼及呻吟。

宋亨俊終究未經人事，不到一會兒他便釋放在金宇碩的口中，他顧不得自己因為剛高潮過而發軟的手腳，連忙直起身要金宇碩吐掉口中的精液，後者卻喉頭一個滾動，直接吞下去了。

金宇碩看著宋亨俊彷彿天崩地裂的表情，他勾起唇角，「我覺得沒什麼味道啊，你要試試嗎？」他伸出舌頭，示意宋亨俊，他本來只是想逗逗小戀人，沒想到宋亨俊抿了抿唇，真的湊上前，伸出自己的舌頭去舔拭金宇碩的舌頭，下一秒就被金宇碩反客為主的壓回床上，舌頭交纏中，金宇碩稍微離開宋亨俊的唇，溫柔的說「亨俊啊，哥進去了，會痛的話，就咬我吧。」然後一個挺身，性器沒入了宋亨俊的後穴。

宋亨俊瞪大雙眼，緊緊的咬住他自己的下唇抑制差點脫口的痛呼，見狀，金宇碩伸手把宋亨俊的下唇拯救出來，「不是叫你咬我嗎，傻瓜。」他心疼的看著下唇的一片紅痕，宋亨俊搖搖頭，「哥，你快點動吧，我沒事的。」他伸手握住金宇碩放在他頰邊的手，偏頭蹭了蹭，語氣軟軟。

聞言，金宇碩嘗試著動了下，去戳他剛才找到的敏感點，當他蹭過的同時，宋亨俊發出了驚呼，「等等！哥……！」不過已經忍了一段時間的金宇碩看宋亨俊沒有痛的表情後，便不再忍著，不聽宋亨俊變調的阻止，大張大合的開操，先是幾乎整個拔出之後再猛力的撞擊後者的敏感點，在宋亨俊緊緊的用自己的手摀住嘴巴不讓一絲呻吟瀉出時，金宇碩又一邊緩慢的磨著敏感點，一邊用低沉性感的嗓音在他可愛的小戀人耳邊問「亨俊啊，為什麼不叫出來呢？哥想聽。」

在宋亨俊被金宇碩持續的折磨到有些難耐，大大的雙眼都紅著被逼出生理性的淚水，摀住嘴巴的手也稍微放鬆之時，他的手立刻被金宇碩以十指緊扣的方式壓到床上，然後後者又繼續大力的抽插，次次撞擊他的敏感點，逼出他的呻吟「哥……！」在敏感點重重快感的堆積下，宋亨俊發出了高聲且短促的呻吟後便釋放在兩人中間，而因為高潮而夾緊的後穴也逼得金宇碩釋放在他的體內，金宇碩緩慢的退出，然後溫柔又虔誠的在宋亨俊胸前的痣上親了一下，「累的話就先睡吧，我善後就好。」宋亨俊點點頭，在意識逐漸模糊的當下，他勉強撐起精神，牽起金宇碩的手移到自己臉旁邊，親了一下手心，小小聲的說道「那現在這麼完美美好帥氣的金宇碩先生就是我的男朋友了，還請多多指……」還未說完，他便閉上大眼沉沉睡去。

金宇碩用沒被牽著的手扶了扶額頭，這孩子簡直就是在折磨他這個剛開葷的男人，他深呼吸了幾口冷靜下來後，俯身小力的抱起熟睡的小孩，邊往浴室走去，邊輕吻了一下他的額頭，輕聲的回答「那麼，可愛的宋亨俊先生，也請你多多指教。」  
——  
曹承衍看著宋亨俊一如往常開朗的跟成員玩耍，伸手撞了撞金宇碩「不錯啊，看不出來你安慰人有一套，你怎麼讓他忘記那件事的？」金宇碩撇了眼曹承衍寫著“有貓膩”的臉，勾起在曹承衍眼中名為腹黑的笑容「很簡單啊，我就……」「停！我的理智告訴我這答案很可怕，我還是不要知道好了。」曹承衍立刻打斷金宇碩的話，他覺得他如果知道答案，一定會立刻後悔問這個問題，那還是即時止損吧！想到這，他立刻起身逃離金宇碩身邊，去找正被南到賢逗笑的宋亨俊去了。

金宇碩無辜的看著曹承衍逃離的背影，聳聳肩小聲的嘀咕「我只是想說我們在一起了而已呀，幹嘛呢。」

看著被哥哥弟弟們包圍而笑著的宋亨俊，金宇碩拿著水瓶喝了口水，莫名的覺得煩躁，會不會有一天，宋亨俊也會離開他？就跟那些因為莫須有的醜聞而離開他的大家一樣，畢竟宋亨俊身邊，有這麼多對他好的哥哥弟弟們，說不定哪天，他就會厭倦他。

而宋亨俊看到坐在旁邊看著他們的金宇碩，後者的面無表情莫名的讓他覺得不開心，於是便脫離了哥哥弟弟們，跑到他的面前對著他揚起大大的笑容「宇碩哥！快來！經紀人哥難得說要點外賣！」一瞬間，金宇碩眼中的世界，因為宋亨俊的笑容而變得明亮，心中的陰霾也隨之消失。  
這是他的戀人，專屬於他的小太陽，只要有他，他的心就不再灰暗。

END


End file.
